The objective of the project is to develop and test the efficacy of a self-help nutrition and exercise behavior modification program prototype designed for the non-institutionalized elderly. The program will be highly relevant and appealing to the target population because of the combined application of proven geriatric health science, older-adult teaching and behavioral science, and "elder-friendly" communications design. Program. users will have optional access to related support products that can help to overcome barriers to behavior change. Products will be selected by ElderSource staff using the Evaluation Checklist developed in SBIR-I and validated in this project. A combined exercise and nutrition program can benefit seniors by improving balance, thereby decreasing falls; reducing bone loss, body fat and hypertension; increasing strength; improving respiratory function, glucose tolerance and lipid profile; and decreasing problems of constipation and cognitive decline. Intensifying national concern about health care costs and an aging population makes disease prevention critical. ElderSource aims to: (a) create and broadly distribute well-designed and well-priced health education materials for the elderly, (b) encourage individual health responsibility, (c) contribute to the body of knowledge regarding program efficacy, and (d) raise the standards for geriatric health promotion product quality.